Alfred's Request to Arthur
by Volixia669
Summary: My attempt to get the word out to those who have not heard of Kony2012 before now.  Pairing-wise, take it anyway you wish, that is not the main object.   The main object is to get the word out.


"Hey Artie, can I…Can I talk to you?" Alfred said in a rare serious voice. Arthur looked up from his novel, and took a long look at Alfred, noticing his messenger bag. Arthur sighed, and put the book down.

"Fine. But please, let it be something that is real, and not involving one of your idiotic ghost stories." Alfred gave a slight smile at that.

"It isn't…I think you'll be glad that you listened to me for once. Now, have you ever heard of this thing called the ICC?" Arthur nodded.

"It's the International Criminal Court. It lists the World's most dangerous criminals and war lords. If a country is failing to deal with their own affairs, and other countries fail to step in; then that's when the ICC steps in and deals with it. I've known about this for a while Alfred, now why exactly are you bringing this up?"

Alfred stood shocked for a second.

"Wait…you've known about this?"

"Since it formed in 2002."

"Then why haven't I been made aware of this beforehand?"

"Perhaps due to you never paying attention in meetings? Good lord Alfred, to think you have some of the best schools in the world…"

Alfred shook his head.

"None of that matters now. Okay. What matters is what's going on now."

"And what exactly is it that is going on?" Arthur threw his hands up in a sign of desperation. Alfred took out a poster from his bag and rolled it out. It was red, black and blue, depicting three men; Joseph Kony, Muammar Quadaffi, and Adolf Hitler. The poster had the words, "Kony 2012" but it also had the words, "the worst" underneath an upside-down triangle. Arthur sat back, aghast for a second, than sat up again. He nodded for Alfred to continue.

"It is quite simple really. In a cruel, really sadistic way. There is a man, named Joseph Kony in Uganda. Well not quite in Uganda anymore, but we'll get to that. He's kidnapping kids. Like, kids as young as four or five. He kills their parents. He mutilates their faces. That isn't even the worst of it. This man…he turns the boys into child soldiers. Small kids, Artie, these are kids who are as old as Peter technically is! If this man were British, or American, he would kidnap Peter and turn him into a child soldier! He would kill you! Or Tino and Berwald!"

Arthur gulped. This man…if Arthur took Peter to one of the African countries, just to visit, would he kidnap Peter? What if he tried to kill Peter? If it turned out to not be possible…to kill him…would this bastard attempt to turn Peter into a super-soldier? Or would he just lop off his head, and kill him right off the bat? Arthur shuddered, and opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred was shaking his head.

"Arthur…that's not all. That's still not the worst of it. The girls. He kidnaps the girls, and turns them into sex slaves. Slaves for sex. They are so young…so young and he forces them to have sex! Or he sells them off to people as sex slaves! These are five-year olds, being raped! It's not fair Arthur! Not fair at all! This guy, Joesph Kony, he's number one on the list to be persecuted! Oh why won't my country do anything? Why?" Alfred looked up from his tirade, and saw Arthur with his head in his hands, shaking it.

"This…it can't be happening…why doesn't their home site show it, big and bold so everyone can see it?" Arthur took a breath, and looked up at Alfred. "What cause is this man fighting for? And where did you find out about all this?"

Alfred sighed.

"That's the thing. This man…he isn't fighting for any cause. He's just forcing these children out into the field. With guns in their hands. They don't know how to fight. He's sending them out to be killed."

Arthur stood up rapidly, knocking several nearby objects to the floor. "Yes Alfred, I see! I see that this is horrible! But what is the bloody name of the group they are in!"

"The Lord's Resistance Army or the LRA for short. But it has nothing to do with Christianity!"

Arthur nodded very slowly.

"Alright Alfred, now how do we stop this?"

"Well…there's several sites."

"Sites?"

"Websites. And a whole bunch of famous people are helping out like Rihanna, and Ellen DeGeneres along with a couple of politicians."

"Yes, I see, but how?"

"Go to Youtube. Look up the name Kony. Click on the 30 minute video by a user named InvisibleChildreninc. Watch the whole thing. The whole thing Artie. Ignore the comments. All the offensive ones will just leave an even worst taste in your mouth. But go to the links in the video. If you can, but the Action Kit, maybe a T-Shirt or two. Get France one for all I care. But make sure you at least get a bracelet if you can't get an Action Kit. If you can't buy anything, then download the winrar thing. That has two posters and a pdf. Then on April 20th, well…watch the video. It explains it better than I ever could." Alfred looked at Arthur, right in his eyes. Arthur nodded.

"Alfred. America. I will. For the first time in your whole bloody life I will listen to you, and actually do something that you request of me."

Alfred grinned. He then jumped up and hugged Arthur, shocking the older man. But the old Brit merely smiled, patting the younger man on the back. Who knows, maybe he'll help tell the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ And now my request to my lovely readers. Go to that youtube video, I'll give you a link albeit with spaces._

http :/ / www. youtube .com/ watch ?v =Y4Mnpz G5Sqc

_Watch it. If your internet connection is too slow, than please, still go to the following link (Just delete the spaces)._

_http :/ / www. kony 2012. com/_

_Do what you can to help. Please. That is all that I ask of you.  
><em>


End file.
